Little Mr Sunshine
by Abigail Fond
Summary: Once upon a time in the land of Odyessea... things happened. And they always happened to Prince Nestor.


_Just a little WOQ humour to get the ball rolling.._

* * *

"Aw, come on! Let me have just _one_! Ugh… Hey! Let me go! Release me at once! I'm the Prince of Odyessea! Royal heir to the Ody–!"

"Listen bub, I don't care if you're the Queen of my _kiester_! You break it, you buy it–!"

"But I _did_ pay for it! _And_ I said sorry to your pet flounder–!"

"–, and you get out of my shop!"

Nestor's unmistakably bright red hair popped out from beneath the flap of the pawn shop's entrance. Right behind him was the supposed owner of the business, whose six arms were forcibly pushing the young prince's back with everything he had. Said prince was digging the heels of his energy boots into the dirt to stop him. With his shoulders tensed and his arms up for leverage, Nestor continued his barking to fight the man, er, _creature_ off.

"Watch how you talk to me! I-I could get you thrown in the Deludium prison!"

With one more shove, the owner managed to throw the boy a good ways away from him and onto the dirt ground near an open crate of chickens. With a definite _crash!_, Nestor groaned and turned his head to glare sharply back at him from his lying position.

The owner wiped two of his hands together, placed another two on his hips, and fisted the last two at different heights in the direction of his fallen victim.

"Didn't bother me when my mother said it, doesn't bother me when you say it!"

And with that, he made a definite "_humpf!"_ in the back of his throat and turned to head back behind the entrance flap into the pawn shop, leaving the aggravated boy to throw daggers in the back of his head with his eyes.

"I… _hate_ pawn shop owners."

"Hey, ever heard of trying to be original for once?"

At the sound of Quest's deep masculine voice, Nestor blinked and turned his head up in the direction of his friends growing in size as they approached him. In the hot sun, everyone seemed to be moving slower than usual, but Nestor countered this opinion almost immediately when he noted all the goods they were each carrying, and the amount of consumers that kept weaving in and out between them. It was busy marketplace, he had to remember.

With Anna leading the group, she quickly reacted to Nestor's predicament and threw her two paper bags on top of Quest's pile in his arms, before jogging over to lend a hand.

"Are you alright?"

Quest joined in, in his own sympathetic way.

"Made another friend today?"

Nestor got up by himself, wincing slightly from a bruise he knew would show up on his left shoulder. As he proceeded to give his allegiance spell-bound bodyguard an annoyed look, a random chicken flew into his view and away, causing him to jump He shook his head and found a couple feathers and bits of straw fly out. Anna by then had come over and began plucking them out as he spoke, clearly irritated.

"_No. _I was just asking him for the belly-fruit tonic like we needed, and when I went over to take it from him–!"

"Lemme guess, you tripped and knocked over something expensive, then he wouldn't give it to you." Quest was a fast interceptor, as usual.

Nestor widened his eyes. Anna kept picking at his hair.

"How'd you–!"

In his uplifting British accent, Gatling spoke up on Quest's behalf before he could throw another insult.

"The man's voice is _very_ loud. Heard him from the other side of the square, we did. But if it's any consolation Nestor, you put up an equally admirable front! We heard your voice too. Just as clear!"

"Although, you didn't sound as intimidating."

Nestor turned his gaze from the cyborg to the griffin, giving him another one of his glares. He was certainly pulling out a lot of them that day.

The griffin in question noticed and sympathetically grinned as he produced a large bag of something that appeared to be moving from within.

"Uh, but look! I've got the fried pus maggots!"

Nestor immediately noted them.

"Then, _why_ are they still moving?"

Looking down for having lost his train of thought for a moment, Graer pulled up his face and smiled sheepishly. His eyes were closed in shallow mirth.

"Well, they smelled so good… and I ate them all. Heh, and by the time I'd finished buying them for the fifth time, uh, they were out. So I got fresh ones instead!"

When he came to the end of his summary, Graer reached one large hand into the bag and pulled out a large juicy pus maggot, the length of Nestor's arm and the width of his head.

With a gagged expression, Nestor watched horribly as Graer proceeded to suck and slurp on the bug before savouring the swallowing sensation. When he was done, he smacked his lips and shoved the bag to the prince's side of his face.

"You want one?"

Cringing, he lifted a hand of dismissal.

"No, thanks."

Coming into the conversation for the first time, Way came into Nestor's view from behind Gatling and peered onto the scene before her, inquiring her usual questions with confusing riddles.

"His majesty has obtained where Way directed to be his point of desire, correct? Or, has the disturbances of many most intruders been in Way of Nestor's objective yet again?"

Anna laughed lightly from her post in front of Nestor.

"See? Even Way knows you got yourself into trouble again."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Nestor leaned his head out of Anna's way to give Way a look of dissatisfaction, before fleeting his eyes over the other three big men. Nestor had to wonder hopelessly, how had he gotten into another embarrassing moment …_again_?

With the events that had happened in the past couple months, Nestor and the group were nearing a year in their pursuit of the Guardian and his hold on the Shattersword. They would have celebrated their time together on the road as a little family, but current events and reality didn't make them distracted like Lord Spite and General Ogun.

Though, they didn't have to know that.

In a sarcacstic burst, Nestor rolled his eyes and looked down into Anna's face as he spoke. "You're all just against me… Hey, you almost done there, Anna?"

"Almost, hang on. Just a few more..."

In the months that had past, Nestor had grown considerably fast since the formation of their protagonist group. Upon already entering the age for puberty, the prince was already hitting his growth spurts and voice deepenings. At his post now, he stood an inch taller than the sorceress who had once been a head higher. His voice dropped considerably well, holding what little cracking it had left (which was _a lot_ before – much to Quest and the rest's amusement), and his royal attire was starting fill out more in the upper body – partly from testosterone but mostly from the rigorous physical exertion that came with the journey.

As Anna plucked the final feathers out of his hair, she noted with green eyes the impatient expression plastered on his face. She had always known him to be as such – coming with his whole arrogant royalty package – but she couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved by the sharp air that came off of him.

She was a bit concerned, but perfectly understood. They all did.

In the multiple weeks that had past, he grew more and more irritated with the quest, never voicing his thoughts, but writing it all over his face.

They were taking too long to find and beat up this lame snow-globe-collecting excuse for a guardian. His parents were still missing and with each passing day, the chances of his royal family ever returning to power were gradually slipping.

He still wasn't old enough to take the throne and there no one else in line – it meant a wide-open playing field for anyone not stupid or lame enough to notice an easy overthrow.

And as stranger encounters and more failed attempts happened, Nestor's headstrong personality began to recede, even if it did hold more hostility. Even though he was giving his friends glares and irritated insults nearly everyday, he didn't blame them. He blamed himself.

He couldn't lead his team well enough through success. They always ended up hurt, injured, tricked, fried, eaten, or ambushed mostly by his poor choice in idea or decision – even though there were many times he could blame Quest for such – and Nestor was growing tired of losing.

"There, all gone."

Distracted momentarily by the ringing of Anna's voice, Nestor blinked and shook his head. When nothing flew out of his head, he gave Anna a small, satisfied smile. He would have time to ponder on his thoughts at a later time.

"Thanks."

He quickly stepped out of her way and walked around her. Despite his growth, Nestor was still the smallest among the big, burly males of the group. He took charge nonetheless.

"What do we do now? That guy's not going to give me the tonic now! Even if you guys go in there now, he'll know you're with me, and he'll kick you out for sure!"

Upon hearing that hidden challenge, Quest reached over his shoulders and went to grasp the hilts of his twin broad swords.

"Doesn't scare me. Should I rough him up?"

Nestor waved his hands in front of him and shook his head.

"No, no. We don't need anymore fights happening. Plus, the guy's got six arms."

"Hasn't stopped me before. I can easily take h–!"

Gatling jumped in.

"What if he just talked to him in a civilised manner and straighten this whole thing out in a proper way? I'm sure the man knows it was a complete misunders–!"

Then Way.

"Perhaps a better Way is needed to undo the Way that has been done. Erase the Way that has taken place or simply try a hand of trickery that Way can–!"

Then Graer.

"How 'bout I trade him a couple pus maggots for the fruit-belly? Or is it belly-fruit? Hey, why do they call it that anyw–!"

Nestor slapped a hand to his face and pulled down comically in exasperation. He really didn't need this right now. But he waited anyways.

"Alright Anna. Come on, I know _you've_ got an idea too." He followed this with a mumble. "Hopefully a better one too…"

When he didn't hear a thing, he perked up and swivelled his head around looking for her.

"Anna?"

"I'm back!"

Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned in the direction of her voice. She was coming back from the direction of the pawn shop Nestor had just been recently kicked out of and was carrying the bottle of light pink liquid that they needed. Coming back to Nestor's side, she handed him the bottle and proceeded to walk ahead.

"Come on, guys. Let's get a-moving!"

Hearing the dumbfounded silence that followed, she giggled lightly. Nestor, still giving her a shocked look from when she first spoke, turned it into a look of annoyance and chucked the bottle behind him to Graer who caught it expertly with one hand. He grumbled as he followed the young girl.

"I could've done that."

Quest didn't let his comment slide.

"No, you couldn't. You were kicked out remember?"

* * *

_Alright so.. after that, I didn't really plan on an idea that would follow.. lol. So if you have any ideas for what/how their quest should be and how it should take place, leave me one in a review. Awesome, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_

_P.s: I absolutely adore this show - it's so corny and stupid you can't help but gawk and laugh at all the idiots... except Anna and Way.. they're great or female characters :)_


End file.
